1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of seat belt buckles and tongues, and more specifically, a device utilized to affix a web to a frame and which prevents the web from uncontrollably moving relative to the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Seat belt buckles and tongues are attached to webs having their opposite ends fixedly mounted to the vehicle frame. In order to allow use by different sized occupants, the web is adjustably movable with respect to either the buckle or tongue. This is typically accomplished by providing a movably mounted bar on the buckle and/or tongue with the web then moving around the bar. A web stop formed on the frame and extending the length of the bar prevents relative motion between the web and bar when the bar is forced against the web stop.
Due to the uneven ride of the vehicle, the occupant is jostled causing the web force applied to the bar to be varied. As a result, the web has a tendency to creep relative to the bar changing the initial adjustment of the seat belt buckle or tongue relative to the web. A number of means have been provided to prevent relative motion between the web and the bar. For example, in the commonly owned U.S. Design Pat. No. 296,678, a pivoting cam is shown which forces the web against the bar limiting relative motion therebetween. Another approach is shown in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,234 wherein a pair of springs normally urge the web bar towards the web stop. The web bar disclosed in the aforementioned patent has a cylindrical configuration and is slidably movable in a straight line to and from the web stop. Many web bars do not have a cylindrical configuration nor move in a straight line to and from the web stop. For example, in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,604, the web bar may be moved along two different angular directions depending upon whether the bar is in the locked or unlocked position.
As previously mentioned, the web bar does not always assume a cylindrical configuration and in some instances, has a cam shape to pinch the web against the web stop, such as shown by the prior art tongue and cam bar in FIG. 6. In such a case, the cam shaped web bar is mounted off center, but is pivotable about a fixed axis. Thus, the prior springs and devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are not applicable to controllably hold the web bar in the locked position. Disclosed herein is a structure to accomplish this objective.
As the occupant is jostled, the web force applied to the bar by the web in a direction from the fixed end of the web towards the bar is varied and in certain cases, the web will actually move away from at least a portion of the bar. Assuming the bar is not forced tightly against the web stop trapping the web therebetween, the web may walk around or creep relative to the bar. The structure disclosed herein includes spring means to ensure the bar is forced against the web stop with the web therebetween even though the web force from the fixed web end is lessened. On the other hand, it is still necessary to allow the web to be controllably moved relative to the bar. The spring means disclosed herein is operable to allow the bar to pivot away from the web stop when force is applied to the free distal end of the web by the occupant.